


What Could Be

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Introspection, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Roy and Dinah and complication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Be

They had always been complicated. From the detox they'd shared… him struggling, and her trying to support… to the many disappointments that was Oliver Queen, Dinah and Roy had been through hell.

Too close to his age to be his mom, but too out of reach to be any of the things he had fantasized over, Roy had placed her on a pedestal as his perfectly unobtainable woman, and kidded that she was his big sister.

For Dinah, he'd always been the kid… right up until she came face to face with how strong a man he'd grown into, coping with all the unanswered pains caused by Oliver dying. And she'd seen the man then, but known that the worst thing she could was lead them into a level of comfort that would make it seem he was just a replacement for Ollie in her own life.

And so they continued to dance around what they could be, neither saying it out loud, and sharing the life of the delightful child Roy was father to.


End file.
